


Somewhere in the near distant present

by Donotmind_mehere



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleeping Together, Therapy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donotmind_mehere/pseuds/Donotmind_mehere
Summary: I have had little to no interaction with this fandom since i joined it nearly seven years ago (mostly out of sheer ignorance of what fandom was ) i also got super lost with the whole multiverse season so if anything seems of kilter please be kind for my soul is innocent and i love these two characters lol
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Somewhere in the near distant present

**Author's Note:**

> I have had little to no interaction with this fandom since i joined it nearly seven years ago (mostly out of sheer ignorance of what fandom was ) i also got super lost with the whole multiverse season so if anything seems of kilter please be kind for my soul is innocent and i love these two characters lol

Mornings were always the best. After years of marriage one to actually get used to the all the small indiscretion of another person's sleeping habits. The not to soft snore of the man next you was an inviting lullaby, 

“Come back to sleep with me” he’d hear it say and laugh to himself because even in his sleep he managed to be lazier than ever. 

He smiles and remembers the first time they slept together, how awkward and annoying it was, how much you wondered if maybe you guys could just sleep old people style, in two separate beds, in two separate rooms. 

Simmons smiles at the memory and it would have been a better morning, if the linger inkyness of memories didn’t force themselves into his brain, if he could forget the year when they first started to live together and Simmons experienced a side to Grif’s sleeping habits that made him worry for his boyfriend in a way he never thought possible.

_ “I’m going to start drugging you before bed!” Simmons laughed while making breakfast , trying to stave off the memories of the night before. _

“ _ What? Come on, you’re joking right?”  _

_ “I’m sorry, it’s just you snore so loud...and…” _

_ “And?” _

_ Simmons sighed and remembered that night’s events. _

_ He’d always struggled to sleep, maybe it had something to do with all the crazy shit they’d seen over the years. Maybe it was just a sleep disorder like insomnia or something, but Grif? He slept like the dead...or so he thought.  _

_ Grif fell asleep so easily that Simmons oftentimes wondered if he had narcolepsy if it was even safe for him to be in such dangerous situations, but this night, Simmons thinks he finally cracked one of the mysteries of Dexter Grif.  _

_ He was snoring loudly one minute and the next he stopped, Simmons wondered if he’d woken up and when he turned to face his new bedmate, his heart nearly stopped.  _

_ Grif’s face was twisted into something like pain and his hands were clutching the sheets under him so tight Simmons sat up immediately thinking someone was in their home causing him actual harm. No one was.  _

_ Simmons looked down at his boyfriend in utter confusion as his mouth opened and shut again, then without warning his hands shot out and grabbed him by the collar, Simmons was in complete and utter shock. _

_ “Hey, Dex-“ Grif's hand clamps over his mouth and his heart is fluttering, he fights with his muscle memory to not hurt the man next to him. _

_ “Shhh.” Grif mumbled in his sleep and before Grif can tell him what they’re “hiding” from Simmons struggles out of his grip, throwing himself off the bed and away from the man he thought he understood.  _

_ “It’s just...you move a lot in your sleep, you tried to put your foot in my normal rib last night.”  _

_ Grif cringes at the mention of Simmons’ metal parts, he knows Simmons didn't say it to hurt it but the pain was still very real, so he shoves a piece of toast in his mouth, the rest of breakfast is quiet with the unspoken words handing over them. _

_ “Dex.” Simmons says, before they head to bed for the night. _

_ “Yeah?” Grif is confused by the use of his name, after years of being on the red team together, his name sounded foreign to him, almost alien. _

_ “ What um, besides the bats, are you scared of anything else?”  _

_ Grif’s eye glaze over in a moment of concentration, there were plenty of fears he had in life, sure who didn’t have them but there was only one real one that could come to mind, one that paled in comparison to even bats _

_ “Losing you.” _

_ Simmons’ heart swelled and he wanted to say “quit being an idiot and tell me the truth.” but he had lied and he didn’t know how exactly to explain “the truth”.  _

_ “I love you.” He replied  _

_ “I love you too, now let’s go to bed.”  _

_ Simmons hesitated but followed him away.  _

_ Tonight is quiet, not counting the snoring and Simmons wonders if it was just a one time deal, a fluke in the balance of sleeping the two men conjured up, and he would have continued to think that, until the peace ended and Simmons had to face the truth in the ugliest of ways.  _

_ “Shhh…” Grif said, as he had Simmons pinned to the bed, his mouth covered tightly “if he hears you, you’ll be dead.”  _

_ Him? Dead? Who?  _

_ “I don’t want to lose you.” _

_ Those words sobered Simmons in a moment and he wondered if Grif’s nightmare had been about him last time.  _

_ He didn’t get away and eventually Grif let him go and Simmons did not get any sleep that night.  _

_ “So, you found out about that?” Grif asked once Simmons finally came clean.  _

_ “Yes, what, what is it?”  _

_ “I don’t, I don’t really know, I know that scared the hell out of some guys once or twice at my last platoon, before I came to the red team. It wasn’t as um...you know, touchy feely but...you know.”  _

_ If this had been a different type of conversation, Simmons honestly would have kissed him but as it stood this just wasn't the time.  _

_ “Have you ever considered talking to someone about it?”  _

_ “I don’t know, I hate going to doctors, they just tell you that you’re fat and are going to die.”  _

_ Simmons smiled at the joke. _

_ “I’m serious…” _

_ “I know, I don’t know, what would I tell them.” _

_ “Everything I guess…”  _

_ “What if they don’t believe me?” _

_ “Well you have the military credentials, so they’ll have believe you a little bit.”  _

_ “I don’t know…”  _

_ Simmons kisses Grif and they are sat there for a long little while just talking about what they would do if the doctor didn’t believe anything Grif had to say about his time in service, or they believe him too much. _

_ “Most of that stuff isn’t even known by top ONI officials…”  _

_ Simmons was worried back then that he wasn’t going to seek help at all, but could he really blame him? He chewed on that idea every night he stayed up wondering if Grif was going to be okay and wondering what horrors they’d have to relive together in the morning.  _

The world eventually smooths itself out and someone’s stubbornness is overcome by their love for another. 

Grif eventually sought out the help he needed and so did Simmons, the road was bumpy and missteps. 

“My biggest fear is still losing you, you know?” Grif whispers in Simmon’s ear every once in a while before they drift off to sleep.

“I’ll be here as long as you’ll want me.” Simmons will slur into his sleep. 

“I guess you’re stuck with me forever then.”

And in his dreams, Simmons laughs because he wouldn’t consider it stuck at all, more like happily finding out why they were they were there. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
